Batman Forever
Batman Forever is the third of the Batman movies which began with Tim Burton's 1989 version of the character, although it is a major departure from its predecessor in the franchise, Batman Returns. With dramatic changes to such things as the cast, design, and Danny Elfman's theme, which was scrapped completely (the music was composed by Elliot Goldenthal), it starred Val Kilmer taking over from Michael Keaton as Batman, and marked the series debut of Robin (played by Chris O'Donnell). Plot The Rise of Two-Face The movie opens as Two-Face, the alter ego of former DA Harvey Dent, (Tommy Lee Jones) is holding hostages in a bank vault. Batman (Val Kilmer) arrives at the scene, and consults with Dr. Chase Meridian (Nicole Kidman), who becomes enamored with Batman. Batman then rescues the hostages, but is unable to foil the robbery. While this is going on, Edward Nygma (Jim Carrey), a lowly worker at Wayne Enterprises, is doing unauthorized research at work. He has invented an item which manipulates people's brainwaves and channels television programs into people's minds, making it feel like they are "inside the show". When Bruce Wayne enters, he presents his invention to him and shows him how it works. However, when he asks for a response to his idea, Bruce answers negatively, saying that manipulating brainwaves is out of order and "raises too many questions". Nygma complains, but Stickley, a senior worker, fires him as a response to him arguing and working without permission. Driven mad by the amount of work he did being useless, Edward captures Stickley and demonstrates his invention's powers on him; however, he is actually stealing Stickley's brainwaves to raise his own brain power and literally outsmart Bruce. Nygma then murders Stickley and tampers with the security tapes overlooking them to make it look as if Stickley had committed suicide. He leaves a riddle at the scene for Bruce. The Riddles A while later, Bruce receives a second riddle and consults Dr. Meridian, who establishes that whoever is leaving the riddles is a "wacko" who is obbsessed with Bruce. After this, Bruce invites her to the Charity Circus. Two-Face and his thugs arrive at the event, firing guns and terrorizing the audience. They also bring a bomb that Two-Face will detonate if Batman does not reveal his identity at the circus (Two-Face blames Batman for failing to thwart a criminal who threw acid on Dent's face, disfiguring him). The Flying Graysons, the circus acrobats, work to remove the bomb through an opening in the top of the tent. The youngest member, Dick (Chris O'Donnell), manages to push Two-Face's bomb out of the circus tent and into the water surrounding the tent by going ahead of his family. When he returns, he finds that Two-Face has killed the rest of his family by shooting up the wires that they were climbing on, sending them plunging to their deaths. Feeling sorry for Dick's loss and feeling responsible for Batman's failure to show at the circus, Bruce takes a reluctant and devastated Dick in as a foster son. Dick wants to leave at first, but finds he and Bruce share a love for motorcycles and Bruce even offers to give Dick a rare one if he stays and fixes it. Before long, Dick accidentally stumbles across the Batcave and discovers Bruce's alter ego. After a joyride with the Batmobile, Dick saves a girl from a gang, but is soon overwhelmed by their numbers; he is saved by Batman. Dick pleads to let Bruce train him as a partner, but Bruce refuses, feeling he cannot drag Dick into his crime stopping world. The Riddler Meanwhile, Edward Nygma, inspired and delighted by watching Two-Face's raid at the circus, decides to become his partner, the Riddler. He proceeds to show Two-Face his invention from Wayne Enterprises. The two villains make a deal: if Two-Face helps him steal enough priceless goods and money to fund his project, the Riddler will use the "Box" (the new name for his invention) to learn Batman's true identity. Their deal sealed, Two-Face and the Riddler start their rampage. They rob many museums and other wealthy areas, collecting diamonds and money. At a business party, Two-Face begins robbing the guests, in hopes Batman will come out, which he does. However, in a trap laid for him, Batman is saved by Dick, but Bruce still refuses to let Dick become his partner. He then goes as Batman to Chase's apartment, where she says that though she loves Batman, she has fallen in love with someone; Batman turns away and smiles, knowing she has chosen him as Bruce. Unknown to Bruce, however, Nygma had drawn Bruce towards the Box, which absorbed his fears and memories and brought out the truth that he is Batman, which then becomes apparent to Two-Face and the Riddler. Batman & Robin Bruce tells Dick that, now that he has found happiness with Chase, he will retire as Batman. Dick is furious and runs away. Bruce invites Chase to his home where - through a kiss - she finds out he is Batman, but the Riddler and Two-Face break into Wayne Manor. They destroy the Batcave, kidnap Chase and leave a fourth riddle at the scene while Bruce and Alfred are unconscious. Bruce wakes up next to the riddle and quickly solves it. He manages to use the riddles to discover the Riddler's true identity, and locates his lair on an island outside Gotham. With only one suit left, Batman debates on his mode of transportation (the Batwing or the Batboat; a voice calls for both, and Dick steps out of the shadows as Robin, and this time, Bruce accepts their partnership. Upon reaching the island, Batman and Robin are both shot down and crash. They split up when the island begins to slide into pieces. Robin locates Two-Face and kicks him over the edge of a cliff, but is hesitant to kill him as he intended and helps him back up. However, Two-Face uses this response to capture Robin. [[Video:Batman Forever (Theatrical Trailer)|thumb|300px|right|The Theatrical Trailer for Batman Forever.]] Batman climbs up a shaft and enters the Riddler's lair, where he has an enormous brainwave device high above him. The Riddler gives Batman a choice of saving either Robin or Chase, who are both bound and gagged with duct tape in glass tubes above the water, whereas the one he doesn't rescue will be killed. However, Batman distracts the Riddler with a riddle and uses his Batarang to destroy the colossal device, releasing both Robin and Chase and warping the Riddler. The two fall into a pit, but Batman grapples onto a girder and pulls them all up. Two-Face lands on the girder and tosses a coin to determine their fate, but Batman throws a handful of coins into the air. Two-Face panics and attempts to catch all of them, but loses his balance and falls to the bottom of the pit. Batman, Robin and Chase escape from the lair and deliver the Riddler to Arkham Asylum. Inside the asylum, one of the doctors, Burton, informs Chase that the captive Edward Nygma knows Batman's true identity. However, the warping process severely twisted Nygma's mind, who now thinks that he is Batman. Chase leaves the building to inform Bruce that his secret is safe, and the film then ends with Batman and Robin running towards the camera. Rating Batman Forever received a lot of controversy for being too dark and received a PG-13 rating for brooding, dark violence by the MPAA. Like the first film the BBFC gave the film an original 12 rating but later re-rated it to a 15 rating. Cast * Val Kilmer — Batman/Bruce Wayne * Tommy Lee Jones — Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Jim Carrey — The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Nicole Kidman — Dr. Chase Meridian * Chris O'Donnell — Robin/Richard "Dick" Grayson * Michael Gough — Alfred Pennyworth * Pat Hingle — Commissioner James Gordon * Drew Barrymore — Sugar * Debi Mazar — Spice Appearances Individuals *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Two-Face/Harvey Dent *The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Dr. Chase Meridian *Robin/Richard "Dick" Grayson *Alfred Pennyworth *Commissioner James Gordon *Fred Stickley *Sugar *Spice *Gossip Gerty *Neon Gang Leader *Teen Neon Gang Member *Teen Girl *Bank Guard *Ringmaster *Mr. Grayson *Mrs. Grayson *Mitchell Grayson *Dr. Burton *Gotham City Mayor *Wayne Enterprises Executive *Margaret *Bruce Wayne's Assistant *Bruce Wayne's Aide *Two-Face's Pilot *Green Girl on corner *Pink Girl on corner *Orange Girl on corner *Blue Girl on corner *Male Newscaster *Female Newscaster *"Boss" Moroni (TV News clip) *TV Fisherman Organizations *Two-Face's Thugs *The Flying Graysons *Neon Gang *Riddler's Frogmen Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Batboat *Two-Face's Armored Car *Two-Face Thug Car *Two-Face's Helicopter *Transport Capsule *Bruce Wayne's Jaguar *Bruce Wayne's Bentley *1917 Harley motorcycle *Indian Classic motorcycle *Vincent Black Knight motorcycle *Studebaker Champion's (Police Cars) Technology *Batsignal *The Box Weapons *Batarang *The Riddler's Batbombs Locations *Gotham City *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Arkham Asylum *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham City Police Department *Two-Face's hideout *Cross Laundry *Claw Island *Hippodrome *Second Bank of Gotham *Gotham Harbor *Casino Excelsior Grand *Diamond Exchange *Gotham Children's Hospital *Statue of Justice *Metropolis (mentioned only) Events *Gotham Charity Circus *Destruction of The Batcave Miscellanea *The Guesser *NygmaTech *Thomas Wayne's Journal *Malaysian Dream Warden *Gotham News Network *Two-Face's Coin *Ocu-Wash Gallery Posters Trailers Production While the previous two films had been directed by Tim Burton, Batman Forever was directed by Joel Schumacher, who made changes to the established designs and thematics of the first two films. The villains in the movie are The Riddler, played by Jim Carrey, and Two-Face/Harvey Dent, a role played in the original 1989 movie by Billy Dee Williams, but assumed here by Tommy Lee Jones. Also in the movie is Dr. Chase Meridian, played by Nicole Kidman. Picking up a few years after the events of Batman Returns, this sequel follows Two-Face's alliance with The Riddler and their resulting plan to destroy Batman. It also tells the origin story of Robin, who was not seen in either of the two previous films; As in the comic books, Robin is a circus performer whose family is murdered (although, in the film, his family is killed by Two-Face, rather than an ordinary gangster) and becomes Bruce Wayne's ward and Batman's partner in crime-fighting. The Riddler, meanwhile, is portrayed as a vengeful, obsessive former engineer who once worked for Bruce Wayne. According to an interview with Janet Scott Batchler, Tim Burton's only involvement with Batman Forever was approving Joel Schumacher as director and Lee and Janet Scott Batchler as the writers. Burton did not contribute story ideas and by the time the Batchlers signed on, Schumacher already had hired Tommy Lee Jones to play Two-Face. Since Warner Brothers wanted two villains in the movie, the Batchlers then decided to bring on The Riddler, due to the character's popularity. They wrote the role with Robin Williams in mind, but no deal was made with him. Schumacher also wanted to bring in the character of Robin and the Batchlers turned to their assistant, who grew up in the circus, for research. The character of Dr. Chase Meridian was also created as a way to challenge both sides of Batman's personality, with Nicole Kidman's name mentioned for the role in the early stages. http://brother-eye.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=190 At the time the third Batman film went into production, it was initially going to be directed by Burton with Michael Keaton. The film was to have Bruce Wayne enlisting the assistance of an orphan by the name of Robin, in bringing down the villainous Riddler, not expecting to meet with a new love interest to complicate matters. Rumors claimed Micky Dolenz was the Riddler and that Robin Williams was offered the role, but turned it down, with a possible return of Catwoman (who survived the events of Batman Returns). Renee Russo was cast as Keaton's love interest. After initial casting with Marlon Wayans he actually signed on to portray Robin and costume tested for the film. But Warner Bros. ultimately threw out Burton after they realized the tone of the film was to be similar to Batman Returns. When Schumacher came on board as the new director, he threw out most of Burton's decisions and ideas, starting from scratch. As a result, Marlon Wayans' contract was actually paid out in full by Warner Bros. and Chris O'Donnell was cast as Robin instead. Tommy Lee Jones was then cast as Two-Face to replace Burton's choice of Billy Dee Williams, although Burton never intended on using the character in the film but had left it open as a possibility in future installments. Schumacher approached Robin Williams to play the Riddler, who after some deliberation turned down the role. Instead Schumacher cast Jim Carrey. Renee Russo was deemed too old to play Kilmer's love interest, and therefore was replaced by Nicole Kidman. After some negotiating, Keaton left the film as he was unhappy with the script being lighter-in-tone and the absence of Tim Burton. Due to its huge success, Batman Forever was followed two years later by Batman & Robin. Promotion Hit singles from the soundtrack include "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" by U2 and "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal, both of which were nominated for MTV Movie Awards. "Kiss From a Rose" (whose video was also directed by Joel Schumacher) reached #1 in the U.S. charts as well. The soundtrack itself, featuring additional songs by The Flaming Lips, Brandy (both songs also included in the film), Method Man, Nick Cave, Michael Hutchence (of INXS), PJ Harvey, and Massive Attack, was an attempt to (in producer Peter MacGregor-Scott's words) make the film more "pop." The soundtrack was hugely successful, selling almost as many copies as Prince's soundtrack to the 1989 Batman film. In 1996, "Kiss From a Rose" won three Grammies for best male pop vocal performance, best record and best song. A second album, featuring over 40 minutes of Elliot Goldenthal's "Original Score", was released two weeks after the soundtrack album. Reception Batman Forever obtained generally mixed to some negative reviews. Much of the negative reaction came from the drastic makeover of the franchise (most of it led by Joel Schumacher at the will of the Warner Bros. executives). Due to the fact that Batman Returns earned less than the original, Warner Bros. insisted the movie to be more "family friendly" to improve merchandising turnover. This included deleting over 30 minutes of footage, including Two-Face escaping from Arkham Asylum, the resolution to the Red Book subplot, and a sequence in which Bruce Wayne confronts a section of the Batcave with a giant bat. Further editing rearranged the first half of the film to start it off with an action scene. The end results reflected the third Batman movie with an overall tone that seemed to be lighter in comparison to its Burton predecessors. However, based on 54 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, 43% of reviewers enjoyed the film.[23]The film was more balanced with 14 critics in Rotten Tomatoes's "Top Critics" poll, receiving a 71% approval rating.[24] Metacritic collected an average score of 51, based on 23 reviews.[25] Peter Travers criticized the movie's blatant commercialism, but commented that "Batman Forever still gets in its licks. There's no fun machine this summer that packs more surprises. The script misses the pain Tim Burton caught in a man tormented by the long-ago murder of his parents."[26] Brian Lowry of Variety believed "One does have to question the logic behind adding nipples to the hard-rubber batsuit. Whose idea was that supposed to be anyway, Alfred's? Some of the computer-generated Gotham cityscapes appear too obviously fake. Elliot Goldenthal's score, while serviceable, also isn't as stirring as Danny Elfman's work in the first two films."[27] James Berardinelli enjoyed the film. "It's lighter, brighter, funnier, faster-paced, and a whole lot more colorful than before."[28] Scott Beatty felt "Tommy Lee Jones played Harvey Dent as a Joker knock-off rather than a multi-layered rogue."[29] Lee Bermejo called Batman Forever"unbearable".[30] Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert both gave the film mixed reviews, but with the former giving it a thumbs up and the latter a thumbs down.[31] In his written review, Ebert wrote: "Is the movie better entertainment? Well, it's great bubblegum for the eyes. Younger children will be able to process it more easily, some kids were led bawling from Batman Returns where the PG-13 rating was a joke."[32]Mick LaSalle had a mixed reaction, concluding "a shot of Kilmer's rubber buns at one point is guaranteed to bring squeals from the audience."[33] Val Kilmer as Batman There was debate about the performance of Val Kilmer; some critics charged that Kilmer, while physically fit to play Batman, more so than his predecessor Michael Keaton had been, gave a wooden performance as Bruce Wayne. Other critics though, such as Roger Ebert, had kind words for Kilmer. Batman creator Bob Kane said in a Cinescape interview that of all the actors to have played Batman up to that point (Before the Series was rebooted in 2005), he felt Kilmer had given the best interpretation. Film critic Leonard Maltin (who heavily criticized the dark tone contained in Batman Returns) complimented Kilmer's portrayal when he reviewed the film for his expanding collection of film reviews, as well as being very favorable of the film as a whole. Defenders of Batman Forever praised the movie for portraying Batman as a more heroic, less ruthless, and more human character than in the Tim Burton films. The film also brought the film interpretation of Bruce Wayne more into line with his comic book counterpart, showing him as a seasoned celebrity of the media and a very public figure rather than the neurotic recluse of the previous films. One of the biggest complaints about the Burton films was their portrayal of Batman killing his adversaries (especially in Batman Returns) without showing much remorse. However it is interesting to note that Batman does kill Two-Face in a very simular manner to his killing of The Joker in the original Batman film despite a noticably less cavlier attitude to killing. Two-Face and Riddler Others accused Jim Carrey and Tommy Lee Jones of giving cartoonish performances as the Riddler and Two-Face (Carrey himself even stated, though non-judgmentally, that this film "didn't take itself as seriously" as the past films had.) In one scene, Two-Face repeatedly flips his coin until achieving the desired outcome; in the comics, Two-Face always adheres to results of a single coin toss when a decision must be reached. It has been hypothesized that Two-Face is treating each opportunity to kill Bruce Wayne in this scene as a separate decision requiring a separate toss. Reactions to Carrey's performance were generally similar, though some complained that his portrayal was too over the top, and had more in common with the Joker than with the comic book version of the Riddler. In fact, after the Riddler proclaims megalomaniacally, "For if knowledge is power, then a god am I!" he pauses, then reflects, "Was that over the top? I can never tell." Criticism of his portrayal aside, Carrey's manic performance was a large part of the film's box office success. Gotham City and Bat-Gadgets A prominent criticism of the film's atmosphere centers on the constant use of neon lights, black lights, and glow-in-the-dark elements, which seemingly reaches its peak with the street gang Dick Grayson fights halfway through the film. H R Giger was chosen to design the Batmobile in the very early stages of production. He left due to creative differences. His designs are on his official website in illustrated and 3D Graphic Art form. Charges of Homoeroticism Batman Forever has been regarded by some as homoerotic, especially after Garry Willis, a conservative columnist for the Chicago Sun-Times, sardonically bashed the movie's campiness and perceived homoerotic motifs ("'Batman Forever' is a Gay Old Time," Chicago Sun-Times, 1995). One source of this controversy is the introduction of nipples on the chest of the Batsuit worn during the majority of the film, as well as the humorous close-ups of Bruce Wayne while donning the Batman costume, including the close-up shots of the groin and buttocks. Similar charges would be brought up in the sequel, Batman & Robin. Box Office Performance The film's budget was approximately $90 - $100 million and earned $184,031,112 (including a record breaking $52.8 million opening weekend) in total domestic sales and $152.5 million worldwide (according to Box Office Mojohttp://boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=1995&p=.htm) surpassing the ticket takings for Tim Burton's Batman Returns, making it the most commercially successful movie of the summer of 1995 and second-best of that year (next to Toy Story). It was also the third highest grossing Batman movie as of 2005 (after the 1989 original and 2005's Batman Begins). This success came as a surprise to the filmmakers, who were constantly told by the studio that no one wanted a Batman movie and it was only going to be a moderate success. Awards and Nominations Batman Forever was nominated for three Academy Awards for Best Cinematography, Best Visual Effects and Best Sound DVD The film was first released on VHS and Laserdisc in October 1995. Batman Forever was given a "bare bones" DVD release when the medium was introduced in 1997-1998. However, in 2005, the newest feature film, Batman Begins, incited Warner Bros. to release a Two-Disc Special Edition set of all four Burton-Schumacher films in Batman: The Motion Picture Anthology 1989-1997. This included 14 of the 30 minutes of deleted scenes known to exist. The Region 2 DVD restores more than a minute of cut footage. Previous cuts included headbutts and various close ups of Two-Face. The uncut version was certified 12 by the BBFC, higher than the cut version's PG. Behind The Scenes Rick Baker designed the prosthetic makeup. John Dykstra, Andrew Adamson and Jim Rygiel served as visual effects supervisors, with Pacific Data Images also contributing with visual effects work. PDI provided a computer-generated Batman for complicated stunts. For the costume design, producer Peter MacGregor-Scott claimed that 146 workers were at one point working together. Batman's costume was redesigned along the lines of a more "MTV organic, and edgier feel" to the suit. Sound editing and mixing was co-supervised by Bruce Stambler and John Levesque which included trips to caves to record bat sounds. Deleted Scenes Batman Forever went through a few major edits before its release. Originally darker than the final product, the movie's original length was closer to 2 hours and 40 minutes according to director Joel Schumacher. There was talk of an extended cut being released to DVD for the film's 10th anniversary in 2005. While all four previous Batman films were given Special Edition DVD releases on the same day as Batman Begins's DVD release, the version of Batman Forever released was the original, although some of the following scenes were in a deleted scenes section in the special features. The following is a compiled list of the most important deleted scenes or original versions of scenes: *A scene that featured Two-Face escaping Arkham originally opened the movie. A guard enters the empty cell and finds the words "The Bat Must Die" illuminated by lightning on the wall. Rene Auberjonois had more scenes filmed here, playing Doctor Burton but his role was reduced to a cameo in the final film. This was supposed to begin the picture but producers decided this was far too dark for a family audience. As this was cut, it made the editing of the final film somewhat muddled to the fans of the original script as later scenes were re-arranged. This scene appears in a rough edit on the Special Edition DVD. Segments of the scene also appears on the U2 music video "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me." *One scene featured a local Gotham talk show with Chase Meridian as a guest, talking about Batman. *One scene featured a extendend scene of the fight of Batman and Two Face in the helicopter. *One scene featured a little conversation with Dick and Bruce in the gym of the manor. *The scene at the casino robbery where the Riddler fails at punching the security guard originally added the Riddler proceeding to beat the man with his cane. This scene is show in the theatrical trailer. *There was originally a scene of Alfred and Bruce examining the Nygma Tech "Box". This scene is show in a photo in the comentary of Joel Schumacher and Val Kilmer. *An extended conversation when the Riddler and Two-Face team up. *One scene showed the development of the NygmaTech building on Claw Island, funded by the Riddler and Two-Face's robberies. This features deleted scenes of Nygma visiting the site and the box press conference. The construction of NygmaTech was more in-depth. There were scenes shot that appear in publicity stills of Edward Nygma with a hard hat helping with the construction of his headquarters on Claw Island. This scene does not appear on the new Special Edition release but is shown in the sticker album published by Merlin Collections. *One deleted scene featured a philosophical conversation between Two-Face, Riddler, Sugar, and Spice as they take hits from the box. Sugar and Spice, played by Drew Barrymore and Debi Mazar, try out the Riddler's device during the montage when it goes on sale. They are seated with The Riddler and Two-Face on the couch where Chase is handcuffed later in the film. This scene appears in the comic adaptation but not in the final film. *The Wayne Manor raid sequence was longer, featuring Bruce and Chase fighting Two-Face and his thugs. *The fight scene between Two-Face and Robin on Claw Island was originally longer. *The scene where the Riddler has Chase chained up on a couch originally ended with him knocking her out by injecting her with a type of sleeping drug. He then says, "Nap time, gorgeous." to Chase. *One sequence came directly after the casino robbery, where Batman follows a robbery signal on a tracking device in the Batmobile. He shows up at the crime scene and finds he is at the wrong place (a beauty salon), in which a room full of girls laugh at him. The Riddler had been throwing Batman off the track by messing with the Batmobile's tracking device. This would explain why in the theatrical version Batman seems to give Riddler and Two-Face moments of free rein over the city. *One of the most important deleted scenes involved further backstory to the film which many people, including screenwriter Akiva Goldsman, which is on the DVD, shows Bruce waking up from being shot by Two-Face with temporary memory loss. Bruce remembers everything except being Batman. After Alfred shows him the Batcave which has been destroyed by The Riddler. They stand on the platform where the Batmobile was and Alfred says "Funny they did not know about the cave beneath the cave." The platform then rotates downward to another level where the sonar-modification equipment is kept, from the special batsuit to the hi-tech weaponry, Bruce comes upon a section of the cave where he first encountered the bat that inspired his alter ego (which is shown earlier in the movie when he talks to Chase). This deleted scene kept in line with the earlier storyline of Thomas Wayne's diary, which Bruce finds in the cave. The recurring nightmares of his parents' deaths throughout the movie are given closer inspection when he reads the diary. He had believed his parents would not have died if he hadn't made them go to the movies, but his father's diary reveals that his parents had been planning to go to the movies anyway, prompting Bruce to say through tears, "It wasn't my fault..." He sees the bat again in this scene, and the size of it made many fans who saw the screenshot think it was Man-Bat. It was confirmed that this was not and was never intended to be Man-Bat. The bat appears and Bruce raises his arms and the shot shows that they are one. Bruce now remembers who he is and goes with Alfred to solve the riddles left throughout the film. Akiva admitted the scene was very theatrical on the Special Edition DVD and felt the scene would have made a difference to the final cut. The bat was designed and created by Rick Baker, who was in charge of the make-up of Two-Face, played by Tommy Lee Jones. This scene appears in a rough form on the Special Edition DVD and is briefly mentioned in the comic adaptation. *The original ending paid homage to the first film. When Alfred drives Doctor Chase Meridian back to Gotham she asks him "Does it ever end?" Alfred replies, "No, Doctor Meridian, not in this lifetime..." The Bat-Signal shines on the night sky and Batman and Robin are standing on a giant gargoyle overlooking the city. This scene, with Kilmer and O'Donnell, was shot in front of a blue screen. A rough edit of the first half of the ending scene appears on the Special Edition DVD, but not in its entirety. The sequence with Batman and Robin at the end of this scene is not to be confused with a commercial for the video game, which is on the VHS release of this film (released in the UK on December 3, 1995), with Batman standing on a pillar looking ahead. Robin then comes into the shot and joins his partner. Batman leaps off the pillar, towards the camera. This commercial was filmed with two stuntmen dressed in Batman and Robin outfits on a small sound stage. Several fans have wished for a special 'Director's Cut' to be released. Schumacher, back in circa '98, said that he'd be releasing a brand-new cut of the film, yet no release has surfaced. It was later announced that Warner Bros. is considering to release a new cut with Schumacher supervision. It is not official, but is most likely to happen. If released, it'll most likely late '07, or early '08 (to help to promote The Dark Knight) yet no release has surfaced since. Quotes References External Links *IMDb page 3, Batman Forever